


Peek-a-boo (Whouffaldi)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clara, that is a game for children only.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong in being childish Doctor. Being childish can be fun too, y’know.”</p><p>When a bored Clara tries to convince the Doctor to play hide and seek, he tries to be stern but he realizes how awfully cute Clara is when she tends to be childish. He has no choice but then, he decides to get along with it then and got something from her in which he did not even expect at all--a  special reward.</p><p>Follow me on Tumblr: the3claras.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek-a-boo (Whouffaldi)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) I just wrote a fluffy Whouffaldi oneshot since it's raining (and boring too!) I hope you like it! :D

“Doctor?” Clara wandered around the console, skipping. Doctor could barely hear her footsteps. They sounded like a playful child who wanted to prance around. He didn’t bother look at Clara for he was reading a thick book by the stairs. “Yes, Clara. What is it?” Doctor stated, not meeting her eyes.

“Aren’t we going somewhere else? I mean it’s boring.” She moaned, flipping the console’s switches. The TARDIS didn’t react since it did not allow her to fly. The machine instinctively knew Clara was making fun of the controls and it made the Doctor’s eyebrow raise. With a sigh, he shuts the thick book before him and finally looked up at the pretty brunette wearing a petite red dress and boots.

Clara leaned against the console, picking at her nails. Surely, she was even getting more bored than ever. Doctor hasn’t thought of any planets to go, yet Clara’s desperate for another adventure. “Boring? That’s rubbish. Do you have anything in mind?” Doctor asked, approaching her. She gazed up at him, biting her lip in. “Mhmmm…”

There was a prolonged silence in between them. Doctor watched her bite her lip and studied her beautiful features. He had dreamy thoughts of himself touching her face, kissing her lips, hands smoothly running through her hair. Clara rolled her eyes, wondering what she would answer.

“If we don’t have any idea what planet we can go to, what if we play hide and seek?”

He scoffed at Clara, crossing his arms together. “Clara, that is a game for children only.”

“There’s nothing wrong in being childish, Doctor. Being childish can be fun too, y’know.” Clara looked at him from top to bottom. Her arms crossed under her chest and smirked. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And it seems you don’t like it so you’ll be the ‘it’.”

Doctor flailed his arms, annoyed. “Oh heck no, Clara. The TARDIS has a lot of rooms here. How will I find you then?” his hands paused at mid-air and later dropped his arms to the side. Clara walked up at him, slowly. Her hands slid up to his lapels and tugged him.

He had a sharp breath once Clara pulled him closer to her. Hearts were pounding on his chest and his breathing became irregular. Clara had never done this to him before. Another smirk crept up her lips, with a brow raising. “That’s the game. You better find me.” She walked away, heading for the hall with many rooms.

“What if I don’t find you?”

“You’ll find me. And you get a reward for that. And don’t peek Doctor, it’s unfair. Turn around!” Clara exclaimed, pushing him away gently away from her. Doctor’s eyes followed her until such time she vanished from his sight.

He froze by the console, loudly panting. He just realized he didn’t breathe when Clara was that close to him. “Oh Clara, well then.” Doctor flipped a switch and the TARDIS provided a 20 second timer that flashed up on the screen. While waiting, he tapped his long fingers and spun around the console patiently.

_20_

_19_

_18_

_17_

Clara looked from left to right, deciding in which room she will hide in. _The Library? The Observatory? Eye of Harmony? Doctor’s room? My room? Wait a minute… Oh, the changing room! There’s a closet there!_ She internally encountered and ran to the changing room as fast as she could.

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13_

She quickly grabbed this huge white cloth at the side and covered herself with it but it didn’t seem to blend in. Clara had a hunch that the Doctor could possibly spot her right away. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_12_

_11_

_10_

_9_

Clara threw off the white covers off, her arms flailing up in the air until the cloth got off. She walks up towards the closet and opened it, revealing all the clothes from the TARDIS and entered. “Gosh, that would’ve been easier.” Clara uttered, shutting the closet’s doors then stopped moving for her not to be spotted easily. “I don’t think he would find me right away.”

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

The Doctor smiled at the TARDIS’ screen and knew it was almost time.. He just wanted to show how he’s not interested in playing this little game of Clara’s but then, he realized he wanted to tag along—most especially for his impossible girl.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

“Ready or not, Clara! Here I come!” The timer struck zero, making a beeping sound. The Doctor instinctively knew it was his time to go. He dashed his way to the hallway of the TARDIS and began to search for Clara in every room.

\--

Doctor peered in the Library, his bedroom, Clara’s bedroom, the Observatory and the Eye of Harmony. He grew quite tired in searching for Clara for he checked every corner. And somehow, he finds her very tricky when she’s hiding. Sighing, he opened the door to the changing room.

Clara, who was inside the closet, tried her best to freeze. She didn’t want the Doctor to find her yet. Not yet. Not at this time. Doctor noticed the bulky white covers. Slowly, he went to it, grasping a portion and threw it off. “Gotcha!” He happily exclaimed but didn’t find Clara in. She wasn’t there.

Looking around for any possible places she could hide in, his blue eyes darted to the closet. A smile tugged his lips and walked up to it with gentle footsteps. His fingers gently wrapped the handle and opened the closet instantly. Clara squealed to her surprise and fell, making the Doctor lose his grip from the closet.

The Doctor fell and his figure was now flat on the floor with Clara on top of him. Her face was pressed against his chest, making his breath shudder when he felt her weight. Clara’s eyes widened, realizing she was straddling him. Quickly, she tried to help herself and her body was now ghosting before his. Her face was before his and she furrowed her brows. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I didn’t mean to.” Clara was looking down at him, as the strands of her hair began to fall on her face.

“It’s alright, Clara.” Doctor said, tucking a strand behind her ear. “Peek-a-boo.” He laughed and Clara felt his hot breath brush against her face. _His breath smells like mint._ Clara’s expression changed, she was at ease. Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones, gazing at it lovingly.

“Is there something wrong, Clara? You’ve been staring at me like that for 2 minutes?”

“No, nothing.” She shook her head, half-smiling. Doctor gingerly placed a hand on her cheek, making Clara blush as he brushed his thumb softly against it. “Clara, would you mind to get of—” He was cut off by Clara who immediately pressed her lips against his. The Doctor felt it electrifying, the burning passion running through his veins and the strong tension between them. His hearts pounded so fast and his emotions blasted like a supernova. Her eyes immediately shut and Doctor tried to get up but Clara pushed him down against the floor, with her body pressing against his. Without hesitation, he kissed her harder with his hands splayed behind her back. When Clara pulled back, gasping for air, she smirked down at him.

“Clara, what was that for?” He asked, his chest rapidly rose and fell after a long and passionate kiss from her. Clara kissed him for one more time, her hand messily running through his curls then parted.

“That was your _reward_ , Doctor.”

“Can I get another one?”

“As much as you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) If you love this book, feel free to leave a comment and a kudo! I appreciate it! I'll make more of these and I also take oneshot requests about Whouffaldi :)


End file.
